


【助澔/Raseo】傻瓜

by HM_0610



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HM_0610/pseuds/HM_0610
Summary: 到頭來，忘不了的還是金英助。
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 16





	【助澔/Raseo】傻瓜

**Author's Note:**

> 助澔為主，帶一點劇情需要的豆澔和Doon，只有少量就不打Tag了。

夏日總是炎熱的，金英助的汗水從下顎線一路滑至下巴，最終落在灰色的水泥地上，打出一片突兀的痕跡。

六個人是他們的朋友團，但他視線總離不開一頭橘髮的弟弟，眼睛笑起來的弧度像是月牙，一抹狡黠一抹調皮。

連唇角勾起來的線條都好生耀眼，粉嫩的櫻花唇瓣隨著偶爾扁嘴的動作而變的更加可人。

只可惜他的視線不聚焦於他身上，只可惜從前從前與他共譜童話故事的人並非金英助，即使相處再久，也仍然只是小美人魚的姐姐們一般存在。

愛你所以犧牲我，而你卻甘願成為泡沫消失海中。

李抒澔撰寫的故事也是悲劇，他明曉得未有結果卻仍然要換上人類的雙足，只為一時走不長遠的衝動而燃燒自我。

李抒澔喜歡金建學。

狐狸眼睛在金建學的凝視下會笑的更加肆意，偶然製造的意外與逗弄都在李抒澔的規劃內，步步與步步間想拉近他們的距離。

金建學大抵比自己還更多情吧，瞥向金建學與李抒澔又再小打小鬧，金英助不禁想。

不知是真不曉得李抒澔喜歡他，亦或是對這種讓人得不到的方式感到上癮，金建學不太拒絕李抒澔發出的每次戰帖。

看得心煩意亂，腦袋運轉的很不對勁，太陽穴的隱隱作痛都透漏了金英助的無可奈何。

對啊，他就是喜歡一個傻到對朋友界定詞無感的李抒澔。

快要打起來了。金英助伸手把李抒澔拉回懷裡，手勾住他日漸消瘦的腰側，腦袋輕輕的放在他肩頭。

看吧，李抒澔真不知道金英助對他是喜歡，金建學對他是友誼好感。

金建學又去找了孫東柱，金建學也一樣，不被喜歡著卻又願意全盤托出，辜負喜歡他的人，也得不到對方的心。

在愛情裡沒有對錯，金英助當然了解，當然曉得，只是他就是無法控制的忌妒金建學擁有李抒澔的愛卻不自知。

去嗅李抒澔身上與自己一致沐浴乳的香氣，也只有彼時心情才略好上一些，至少他還能擁抱他。

變化是什麼時候發生的呢，金英助也快記不清了，也許是那日李抒澔被金建學拋在酒館，金英助去接他的那時。

李抒澔在昏暗曖昧的燈光下側著身子，微抬著頭，側顏的線條勾勒出絕佳弧度，金英助卻沒有為此心動。

他裝作沒看見李抒澔右眼角恍然落下的淚水珠隨即被那人故意伸懶腰的姿態抹去，被狠狠拋棄在衣袖，消失殆盡。

金英助走了過去，李抒澔難得穿的不太一樣，黑色的絲質襯衫，衣領稍稍解了些，白皙的肌膚與鎖骨流露，化為一片春水。

他無暇顧及，他只知道李抒澔掛著一如昔往的笑意，晃眼的刺入他喜歡的無可救藥的心臟，成為無法拔除的玻璃刺。

他才知道李抒澔從來沒給過金英助機會，甚至被傷透心的掉淚都不肯讓他一睹。

他高聳的高牆從未坍方，坍方的只有金英助好不容易築起的嚴森愛意。

拉著李抒澔回家，他半醉半醒，不知是迷情還是傷透徹，李抒澔摟住了金英助，緊緊的縮在金英助的擁抱內。

第一次覺得夏日的風那麼冰涼，他只信李抒澔是喝醉了。

「抒澔呀，哥……喜歡你。」但他仍舊說了，不知是迷情還是傷透徹，金英助還是開口，他在賭那半分半毫若有若無的機會。

感受到李抒澔的手掌握緊，卻無力的鬆開，緩緩垂落在金英助的背，他就知道李抒澔沒醉。

松鼠的狐狸眼輕垂，反映著的路邊燈光卻顯得刺眼，金英助輕輕順了幾下李抒澔的背脊，當作安眠的小夜曲，轉身離去。

金英助消失在李抒澔的人生，至此他與孫東柱之間的空位永遠不被填滿，李抒澔只能望著失去陰影的空地發呆。

一如既往的邀請金建學一同玩遊戲，兩人比肩坐著，金建學直視著電視螢幕，李抒澔握著手把的手卻不安的躁動。

「你認真點！」果不其然收到了金建學的喝斥，李抒澔抿抿唇，在遊戲結束後緩緩開口：

「金建學，我喜歡你。」李抒澔的眼睛承載著過多的真誠與情感，金建學接收不到，李抒澔的腦海閃過了多少金英助那晚的影子。

原來被拒絕的滋味如此，幾乎是癱坐在沙發上，金建學邊收物品邊留下委婉的對不起反而更加傷人。

甚至還沒有金英助溫柔，李抒澔自嘲的笑了笑，只可惜，两敗俱傷，平衡的天秤上拿走了砝碼，就早已失衡。

李抒澔在酒精的迷眼中看見了一則訊息，來自長久未聯繫的金英助，塵封的聊天室重新被一則訊息添上情感。

「以後別再做為愛情犧牲的傻瓜了。」一股疼痛席捲，像是要抽離李抒澔的心絞，他不知如何開口，他不是愛哭的人。

哥，你在說什麼呀。

你不是也是嗎，為愛犧牲的傻瓜。

金英助的電話幾乎是在瞬間打了過來，李抒澔顫抖著手按下了接聽，對面人略微粗重的呼吸聲奪人耳。

「開門吧，哥在你家外面。」李抒澔打開門，再次陷入那人溫柔噬骨的懷抱，被捲入金英助多情的漩渦。

到頭來，忘不了的還是金英助。

「哥又要做傻瓜了？」李抒澔的聲音上揚，有些像稀鬆平常的調侃，更多的似不可置信的感嘆與驚訝。

「對。」從頭到尾，都是因李抒澔而成的傻瓜。


End file.
